happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Old or New (Part 2)
'''Old or New (Part 2) '''is the continuation of Old or New (Part 1), and the second episode of Arc 2. In this episode, our heroes will use their traits to defeat the foe. Roles Starring *Truffles *Froggy *White *Jackson *Larp *Cyclops Featuring *Boris *Nippy *Rocky *Buddy *Chippy *The Zebra *Dodo Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Foxy *Aurora *Mask *Silhouette *Tech *Movy *Ironside *Spook *Rose *Sales *Dane *Octavina *Patchy *Hidey *Platypus Aliens Plot The passengers sleep, read, and look out the window as the Zebra continues driving. Dodo says he needs to use the bathroom, so the bus stops in the middle of the desert and Dodo rushes off to pee behind some cacti. He ends up being pierced and stuck to cactus needles, oblivious to everyone else. The Zebra gets tired of waiting and leaves. Chippy gets hungry and has chewed up all his tin cans. So he curiously bites Nippy's tail, causing her to go insane and make the bus swerve out of control. Rocky's collection of rocks fly out the window and make the bus tip over. The Zebra worries the police will catch up, so he asks Froggy to fix it, believing he is a nerd. Buddy helps Rocky pick up his rocks while Nippy chases Chippy with a crowbar. Angered with the predicament, Truffles decides to continue his journey on foot. While his friends stay to fix the bus, he wanders the desert alone. Eventually, the bus is finally repaired and the others continue down the road, when they bump into a giant mechanical leg. They find that it belongs to the machine that was sucking up the population. The gang decides to take down the menacing machine. Rocky throws rocks at it, Chippy bites its wires, and Nippy and Boris attack it head on. Larp roleplays and wounds the machine with various weapons. As the finishing move, Cyclops fires a laser from his single eye and brings down the monstrosity as it falls off a cliff. Elsewhere in the desert, Truffles falls through the sand and discovers a dungeon underneath it. He knocks down the door to find everybody who was kidnapped by the machine; from the Vote or Die rivals to other characters. Truffles tells them they are free, leading the large crowd to cheer as they head to the way out. Unfortunately, they get crushed by the machine, as it turns out they were just below the cliff it fell from. Watching from above, the gang realizes their terrible mistake. Police sirens are heard and The Zebra calls them to board the bus as they make their escape. The Zebra is in such a rush to drive off that he accidentally sends the bus over the cliff. Meanwhile, Jackson finally makes it out of his magic portal and sees Dodo, who asks for help getting off the cactuses. After the credits, it is shown that the machine was built by the Platypus aliens, as thier flying saucer lifts it up. The platypus leader goes back to the drawing board for his next world domination plot. Deaths #Truffles and the characters who fell victim to the machine get crushed. #Everyone else (save Jackson, Dodo, Ironside, Rose and Spook) falls off a cliff in the bus. Trivia *Rose, Ironside and Spook are briefly seen in the beginning of the episode. The bus passes by them as they stand beside the road, trying to hitchhike. *This marks the debut of several characters: Dane, Octavina, Hidey and Patchy. They were locked up in the dungeon. *This episode has one of the largest amount of deaths in the series. *Strangely, Josh and Flaky (who were sucked into the machine in Part 1) do not appear this time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 51 Episodes